Mophet
Mophet is a desert oasis along the Oil Road in the Siccus Badlands. It lies about 0,5-1 days ride to the east of where the Oil Road touches on the banks of the mighty Arkbri River. It is strategically located right in between the two larger cities of Barqa and Petrea. It is a settlement which is expanding and its population has been constantly growing over the past few years. History Little is known about the history of Mophet, mainly because of the limited role it has had in the history of Kaliphlin. Since it's located along the Oil road, most people have simply come and gone. Some staying for days, others for maybe a generation or two before other opportunities (or hardships) have caused them to move on. Therefor, the age of the settlement is hard to estimate. Recently though, more and more people have found a home in Mophet and there has been a real surge in both buildnings and of course the number of people living there. Scholars that have taken up residence there have made some attempts at dating it, with numbers between 200 and 1000 years being suggested. Ruins from older settlements in the area have been dug up and examined, but the opinions on what should be included in the definition of present-day Mophet varies, which is why the suggested age of it varies quite a bit. Geography As stated above, Mophet is located along the Oil road in the Siccus Badlands. Distance to Barqa is approximately three days ride and to Petrea about four days ride. The southern coast is approximately two days ride away. The landscape is quite barren, consisting mainly of desert. There are a few natural springs, which is probably what made people settle in the area to begin with, but the most important source of water is the Arkbri river. A series of canals and aqueducts supply the area with a fair amount of fresh water. This enables people to farm the otherwise barren landscape. Economy The economy in Mophet is based primarily on the trade along the oil road. Housing as wells as food and basic supplies for travellers have been the main source of income for a lot of the inhabitants for decades. As the population has grown, more and more farms have been established on the outskirts of Mophet, thanks to the increased number of aqueducts that have been built. Most of the crops are still being consumed within the area but with increased ties to other cities, several of the farmers have been able to sell the surplus to adjacent settlements and cities. Military Mophet is protected by a city guard that, until recently, mainly consisted of a handful of retired soldiers and mercenaries. With the city growing though, and funding finally existing beyond supplying the soldiers with meals and the occasional weapon/armor, a proper city guard has been established. Although not nearly as well trained in formal battle strategies and formations as some of the armies in the more established cities in Historica, the city guard of Mophet is well respected in hand-to-hand combat and overall toughness. Inhabitants One of it's most prominent figures is a doctor/healer by the name of Tabib D'Odo. He also serves as somewhat of a spiritual leader in the community. Buildings (MOCs) Read More *Kaliphlin Geography *Kaliphlin Maps Category:Towns Category:Geography Category:Kaliphlin Category:Cities